


I have to see; I choose; I care

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abigael Jameson Caine is verbal sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruh this took me three days, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maggie is here for Mels gay panic, Mel has gay panic, OverWitch - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protect Abby, Verbal Abuse, gay angst, someone give her a damn hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: What if, instead of using the totem Abby just destroys it like the letter? Mel decided to check up on the Demon-Witch, just to make sure she’s ok.Aka Gay angst
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera, OverWitch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I have to see; I choose; I care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwall_mp4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/gifts).



> Yoooo I can’t believe I’m returning to the charmed fandom, I swore I was done.
> 
> BUT IM HERE! And I have more coming! Maybe even a surprise duo work??? 🤭😱
> 
> Legit don’t hold me accountable to anything I will switch fandoms in a heartbeat even if I REALLY don’t want too 
> 
> Also, I’m just gonna say your not gonna understand the end.
> 
> I mean like the last physical line.
> 
> You can ask in comments, but not 100% I’ll answer. Cause I might answer it in another fanfic
> 
> NO DAMN PROMISES 
> 
> LOVE YALL

“Mel, are you sure you should go? We still haven’t figured out this spacing dilemma?” Harry chimed in.

Him, along with Maggie and Macy had all tried to talk her out of going, but she knew it in her heart their was no other option.

She looked at all of them curiously, with a hint of question. 

“Guys, we may have not felt our magic disappearing, but Abby did. Hell she nearly passed out after mind melding us all! For all we know, after we dropped her off she could have—“ 

Mel felt herself choke, physically not even able to say the words she prayed weren’t true.

Abby may have been a treacherous, backstabbing, conniving, pain in the ass. But the thought of never hearing another one of her dumb nicknames. Or feeling that weird sense of connection she’d feel in her presence.

It was too much to bare.

She had to check.

She had to see.

Mel finally looked back up at the group, who all wore matching sheepish grimaces.

“We have a duty to see if she made it.”

Maggie winced, the most empathetic of them all. 

The lesbian paused, feeling her inner turmoil festering.

“I have to see if she made it.”

The confession was small, and barely audible. But it got through to her loving Sisters and white lighter.

“Ok,” Macy agreed, “But you have to promise to be careful.”

“I will,” she nodded practically, “I know her more then you three. She wouldn’t hurt me.”

She momentarily stilled, thinking back, “Much.”

This did not seem to convince the group of her safety.

Maggie stepped forward, as much as she could pending the weird new space curse.

Her expression seemed grim, but her eyes remained emotional.

“Just, don’t go off and sacrifice yourself for us in a crazy show of love ok?” 

She chuckled afterwards, but Mel could tell she meant every word.

“Mags,” the Latina started, finding it a bit hard to speak, “I can’t promise that. If that situation ever came up again I’d still make the decision to save you in a heartbeat. I love you guys too much not too.”

Their was a quiet lapse of concerned silence.

“We get it.” Both Macy and Maggie replied.

“The power of three,” the scientist started, “the sisterhood, our love for each other.”

“It’s an indescribable force you’d do anything to protect.” Maggie finished.

Harry awkwardly coughed, after the silence continued for ongoing minutes.

“Well I guess it’s settled then?” Mel stated, walking up to safe space hub and grabbing an orb.

They had been down to Abbys so many times it was pre written as an auto destination.

The marble felt cold in her hands, grounding her slightly from what she was about to do.

At the very last second, she rooted around through their potions and downed a Flame-Resistance vile.

Hey, she wanted to be prepared for any scenario .

Before she could second guess anything, she took a running leap into the portal. 

Landing on the other side, her eyes took a moment to get used to the bright white walls.

Immediately she knew something was off.

She couldn’t tell what. 

Wether it was the absence of a regal demon, or the eerie silence, that haunted the apartment, nothing felt normal.

Mel begged the silence wasn’t confirming her worst fears.

She knew the place well enough, so her feet walked on autopilot towards the main living/kitchen room. Where Abigael hung out the most.

*Crack!* 

The crinkling noise startled Mel, causing her to look down at her feet for the source. The site of an array of broken glass met her gaze. 

Broken glass? What the-

-she felt the heat before anything.

With reflects she know she didn’t normally possess, Mel dropped to the ground, watching in (not completely surprised but totally valid) horror as a monsterous flame seared the wall behind her to a crisp.  
Leaving a giant gaping hole of embers in their wake.

“Oh,” a dead sounding voice called out, “It’s just you.”

Heart beating rapidly, Mel shakily stood up again, her quaking fingers brushing off stray pieces of glass and ash from her jacket. Thank god it was leather and durable.

“Abby!” She squealed, “What the hell—-“

The Latina was abruptly cut off upon seeing the terrifying state of the room.

It lay in total and complete disarray,   
many objects were broken and askew, the one wall was currently on fire, and a thick layer of broken glass covered every available surface.

And in the center of everything, like the queen of chaos, nothing but a crumpled heap on the floor, was Abby. 

“Abby!” Mel squeaked again. Panic and fear taking over rapidly.

Oh god was she dead, was she dead and she just died right as Mel got their? Did she kill Abby with her arrival? Did she-

-“Go away Mel.” The (thankfully) alive demon droned.

Oh thank god! Relief surged through her veins, never so happy to be rejected by a demon overlord.

Confusion came quickly after, rearing its ugly head.

“Wait, Abigael?” Mel sputtered, “I just came here to make sure you were ok—“

—“I’m fine. Go away.”

“But your not!” She blurt out, “You are literally laying in a pile of broken glass! That wall is LITERALLY burning right now. I’m not even gonna get started on the broken item—SHIT!”

Mel didn’t have as much time to move, as another much more powerful flame was flung at her.

If not for the fact it was a slight off course, and she had (thankfully) taken precaution and drank that potion, the lesbian guaranteed she would be feeling the heat.

A hot gush of air followed, breezing a few strands of hair out of the way, she thought she could smell charred tips on her right.

“Next time, I won’t miss.” Abigael threatened, her voice nothing but hardcore steel.

Any sane, unknowing person, would run for the hills and beg they weren’t followed.

But Mel was in the know! And she was totally insane!

-wait, err, she didn’t mean it like that. 

She was sane. Just like, not in the way people would think.

Ugh, she wasn’t helping her case.

ANYWAY, 

She knew Abigael Jameson-Caine, and if anything was a cry for help/blaringly bright neon sign, this would be it.

She took a few hesitant steps forward, each painfully loud with the sound of crunching glass beneath her boots.

“Abby, what happened?” She questioned, “Did someone attack you?”

“Oh,” the demon groaned, “I wish.”

Mel frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means go away and leave me the hell alone,” she snapped, her back still facing Mel. She raised a lone arm and pointed behind her, “Doors right that way.”

“I used an orb.” She admitted sheepishly.

A guttural sigh was heard throughout the room.

“Of course you did.”

Mel was growing anxious, she really wanted to help the hybrid. But had no idea how too.

“Abby, if you just told me-“

-“I said LEAVE!” Abigael swiveled her head towards Mel. Her voice now had a demented echo. 

Mel was taken aback but how fiery her gaze was. Her face ashy and eyes bloodshot. She was actually pretty sure she could see real flames dancing in her irises.

“Abby, just let me help you.” She begged helplessly.

“I will burn you Mel,” the demon stated angrily, “I swear to whatever god is up their, I will burn you.”

Somehow, this is where Mel gained more confidence she’d ever imagine herself possessing. 

“Oh yeah,” she challenged, “Go for it.” 

Abby momentarily balked, “What?” 

“I said do it! I’m not leaving this room so you might as well kill me now!”

You see, the fireballs previously thrown at her are what actually convinced her she would leave this room alive. 

Although all threatening and definitely at burning capacity, they had both been flung in ways she could avoid. Giving her room to dodge. 

Even after going through whatever the hell happened after they dropped her off, Abby wouldn’t kill Mel. 

Somehow that felt so personal, just knowing the fact she wouldn’t bring her great injury. The fact that she was standing her, seeing Abby like this, and not a pile of burning ashes. was something that told her that deep down, Abigael trusted her somewhere. 

A million of expressions passed through the hybrids face, all angry and upset, as a burning flame danced on her open palm.

Eventually, for a lone second, their eyes met. A flicker of something unidentifiable went through the laters pupils, and with a cross between a shriek of rage and a sigh, Abby put away the flame with a pound of her fist.

“Damn it,” the half witch cursed, “Can’t even bloody kill someone right. Just add that on the list of grievances I don’t need.”

Visibly shaking, she sat up and waved a vibrating hand. Seconds later more thinks started to break, as even more glass joined the never ending shards.

“Hey, hey! Abby you gotta stop!” Mel stated loudly, forgoing any chance of escaping safely to run over to the fallen Overlord.

They’d never been very close before, so she wouldn’t risk that fact to try and hug her, instead, she caught one of her angry hands in hers. And brought it down to her waist. Entwining their fingers while simultaneously sitting down.

Abigael jerked, at first trying to get away. Once Mel’s tight grip would not relent, she gave up with a agonizing sigh. Eyes staring at their clasped hands intently.

“So what are you gonna do now,” she snarked, “Braid my hair and expect me to pour out my soul to you, or will you finally take the sensible news and leave with your life intact.”

“Neither.” Mel spoke with a shake of her head.

“I’m just going to sit here with you. And wait till your better.”

The hybrid scoffed, blowing out a huff of breath, “Well that’s not gonna happen for quite a while.”

The witch smiled, “I’m fine waiting.”

Abigaels gaze traveled down to their entwined hands. Looking morbidly confused for a while.

Yet she did not pull away, only stared at it, her hand twitching every so often.

“Why would you wait.”

The words were so quick, and said so quietly, Mel wasn’t even sure if they were said at all.

“W-what?”

Abby sighed, a light flush brimming her cheeks. 

“Why would you wait, for me.” The last part was said with such disdain, such raw burning pain, that it seared Mels own heart to hear.

“Well,” she treaded lightfully, “Someone had to. Check I mean. See if you were ok.”

That seemed to be the wrong answer, as Abigael promptly ripped her hand away, crossing her arms. Her fiery exterior up at burning.

She scoffed, “Oh, so I’m just some duty for you Charmed ones to check off the list. Another pathetic ‘witch in need’, a liability, a burden. A-“

-“Abby!” Mel interrupted, quite high pitched if she said so herself. She felt horrified, and she could guarantee she looked it too.

Abigael looked at her, a bit dumbfounded, “What the bloody hell is it?!”

It’s like her voice was stolen away from her, and she could only speak the hybrids name on repeat.

“You can just go if your gonna mock me. I’m not interested in playing along with your games today.” Abigael sniffed haughtily. 

It was when the demons hands started to shake with power did Mel snap back to reality. Quickly reaching out and grabbing the girls wrist before she could do any more damage.

Ignoring the near burning temperatures of the laters skin, Mel kept her grip tight, much to Abbys annoyance.

“Don’t say that!” She pleaded painfully.

“What?” Abby rolled her eyes, “Don’t say for you to go? Cause little Martyr I’ve done that plenty by now.”

“No!” She exclaimed. Head lowering so she didn’t have to meet her piercing gaze.

“Don’t say your a burden.” 

Abigael tensed, her back going rigid. 

“But I am,” she tried to argue, but for what Mel would never fully understood, “You think of me as just another witch on your list.”

Mel shook her head rapidly, her hair flying wildly in front of her face.

“Abby,” her voice was slow and earnest, making sure the hybrid heard every word of this, “Abigael Jameson-Caine, you will never be a burden to me. Or a run of the mill witch. Or a soul in need of saving. I came here because I needed to make sure you were ok. Not the others, me. Personally. And not because I wanted to ‘do my duty’, but because I was terrified you had died and no one would know.”

Abigael looked completely floored, her face had gone a deathly white, her cheeks dusted with a feint tinge of red.

“And w-why?” She uncharacteristicly stuttered, “Why would you think that? Do that, for me?”

Mel looked at her with a soft smile, “because even though we’re usually at each other’s throats, I care about you more then you’d imagine.”

If she thought Abby was shocked before, that was adept and flexible compared to now.

Her face simultaneously paled and reddened even more. Her lips parted, but no words came out. Just broken noises from the back of her throat. Her hands shook lightly, but not from magic coursing through them.   
Her one hand was balled into a fist, painted nails piercing skin with the ferocity she was clenching them.

Mel noticed and quickly overlapped it with her other hand, waiting patiently for it to unfurl, so she could gently entwine their delicate fingers with her own once again.

She was taken aback about her eyes, her eyes held so much emotion. More then Maggie, if that was even possible.

Abigael normally didn’t allow her eyes to show emotion , they were usually cold and unforgiving. Mel had always spotted some type of light though, some prick of something. She could never tell what it was but it was always their.

Now, however, those walls had some how been broken down, and Mel felt like she could see into the hybrids soul.

Eyes were the gateway for a reason.

The girl looked helpless in a way that hurt Mel more then anticipated.

“What’s wrong?” She questioned softly.

“W-why,” Abby flustered, “theirs no reason? I’m not good enough to be a witch and I’m not demon enough to be pure? What could you, an all holy grail charmed one, possibly seen enough to care? Theirs nothing worth it!”

The words were like slashes to the latinas chest, she had never seen Abby this vulnerable and it was hitting her full force just how insecure she really was.

“Abby,” she stressed, “Theirs no such thing as a being too witchy, or too demon hearted. You can’t be more of something your not. And that’s ok. Your mom expected you to go against what was already built into you, and your dad... I’m not even gonna get started on Alister. But they can’t change who you are.”

The hybrid laughed self deprecatingly, “Believe me, they tried.”

Mel frowned, “Your not getting it.”

“Then what am I SUPPOSED TO GET!” Abigael snapped, eyes flaming once again.

“Alister wanted me dead, And Mum wanted me to drop my demon side like a bag of damned luggage. At least she and sister dear didn’t send bloody Kalibans after me. And now...-“.

She broke off to let out a choked sob, something Mel was absolutely astonished by. 

She had never seen the girl even remotely sad, just bitter and angry and brooding.

Mel quickly put a hand on the small of Abbys back, bracing her. Offering her presence as encouragement.

“And now,” Abby continued, her eyes burning with pain, “Now I’m just nothing to them.”

“What do you me—“

“I should have known!” She let out with a dry chuckle, eyes rolling to the ceiling, “I should have known they wouldn’t stick around. I mean how could they. I’m just deficient. An accident. It was only a matter of time before this happened and I was on my last legs.”

Mel was quiet. She didn’t know how to comfort the Demon-Witch. And most attempts would probably end up with her corpse charred to a crisp.

But, she still felt like she could do something.

Like it would forgoing against everything she believed in it she didn’t.

“Is that what happened here?” Her words were soft, but were sturdy with support, “Did they.., Did they—“

—“Give me a magical totem, and simultaneously cut off all ties with me? Because apparently, they want absolutely nothing to do with my wicked demon self?”

Abby turned to face the Latina, expression looking snarky, but her brown orbs holding pain. She looked tired, however much sleep she had gotten today between helping them out not getting rid of the bags underneath her eyes. Or the paleness from her cheeks. Wispy pieces of hair hair plastered to her forehead.

She scoffed, letting out more of that deprecating laugh that Mel was starting to hate, “Yeah, that’s what happened Melonie.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Mel replied immediately. 

“I don’t need your pity.”

“No I mean it,” she argued, “That should never happen to someone. Especially for just being yourself.”

That stupid, horribly laugh.

Abby smiled grimly, “Story of my life. No need to get your Fanny pack all twisted.”

The sharp bark of laugher that emitted from the Lesbian surprised her. Abigael just looked pleased.

“F-Fanny pack?” She gasped, “This outrageously horrible thing happened and your trying to think of digs at me!”

The hybrid let out a breathy chuckle, except this one seemed more light and earnest, “Well I have to keep you on your toes. How else will you ever reach my height.”

“Well you could at least be a bit more original, I don’t even have Fanny pack with me.” Mel grumbled a bit haughtily.

Abby smirked, “This time.”

She bumped her slightly with her leather covered shoulder, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“No really, If you insist it be original! I aim to please. How’s Tiny but mighty? Riveter Rosie? Fe-Mel-ist? Uphill Gardner? The classic Grump? Moody Molly? Touchy tilly? Leather head?” 

The witch gave her an odd look, “Uphill Gardner?”

Abby shrugged, “It’s British terms for homosexual.”

Her British accent made everything just a tad bit more amusing. Nevertheless, Mel rolled her eyes, “I’ll stick to Angry spice. At least I’m used to it.”

“But Melanie my dear, think of all the possibilities!” Abigaels eyes were practically sparkling with delight.

She groaned, “Don’t worry, I’m thinking about them.”

The comfortable silence they were currently enveloped in, was brutally shattered with a Shrill, ear splitting scream from Abby.

Mel nearly felt on the verge of a heart attack it was so abrupt, she made a quick check to make sure her heart was in fact, still beating. 

Her gaze immediately went to the hybrid next to her. Who seemed to be having some eternal battle.

Her body had gone rigid, practically shaking with how tense her muscles were.

Another short scream of Rage slipped through. Which was promptly cut off by Abby herself. Slapping a hand over her mouth as if to keep it all in.

Mel could hear muffled sobs, all choked and restrained. It seemed everything had finally caught up to the poor girl, and she was doing everything in her power not to break down.

“Abby, Hey, hey, your ok.” Mel soothed, “you don’t have to hold back in front of me. You can let it out.” 

Abigael looked at her with wide teary eyes, glistening with disbelief. Her hands were shaking from where they covered her mouth, the guttural noises cracking through all pent up energy she’s kept for years hitting her at once.

“I’m serious Abigael,” the Latina desperately tried to convince, she knew what the later feared, and she knew what needed to be said.

“I will not, and will never judge you for breaking right now. And breaking down does not make you broken. Cause you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. And allowing yourself to feel is the strongest thing a person can do. Demon, or Witch.”

Abigael nodded, shakily removing her hands from her trembling lips. She took a few slow raggedy breaths. Glancing at Mel as if in warning.

“Brace yourself.” She squeaked out. 

Mel nodded, quickly zipping up her jacket and covering her head. Resolute in staying where she was.

Abby took one last breath of air, and screamed.

For the record, Mel has heard screams before. From her live as a human, and as a charmed one. 

But she has never heard a scream like this one.

It was loud, and shrill of course. But the amount of raw pain you could hear in it. The very depths of the girls soul shattering. It could all be heard somehow. In that singular scream that went on for ages.

The room shook with force. Abigaels powers going crazy with just how mad she was.

More light bulbs exploded, pieces of glass turned to shards. That one wall still continued to burn. (Dang, it was weirdly durable for being alit for who knows how long) 

Mel scrunched up even tighter, trying to protect herself as much as she could from flying debris or razor sharp glass.

And just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Everything that was floating or flying dropped, crashing and clunking to the floor with dull thuds.

Abigael looked absolutely exhausted, both hands laying palm up on either side of her.   
Her forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. And her oxygen intake remained ragged and choppy.   
Her face was flush more then anything, her cheeks flaring more then Mels ever seen.

“M-Mel, Mel.” She sputtered.

“It’s ok,” the witch assured one last time, “Let yourself feel.” 

And with that, a low, heart wrenching sob tore through Abbys throat like a knife.  
And like that, they slowly slide through. Almost like a waterfall.

The more they came, the fast they replenished. Tears running down her face at random times and all wild. Her cries were loud and empty. Thick with the pain her family had caused, and the final nail they’d just delivered.

“T-they we’re s-supposed to *heave* be their for me!” She gasped.

Her face scrunched up in anger once again, “THE GAVE UP ON ME!” 

Abby slammed her fists on the ground and nearby even more things were destroyed.

“They BLOODY HATE ME! All of them! For things I can’t even DAMN CHANGE!”

“WHY! WHY THEM! WHY NOW? Why after all these years did they decide NOW I WASNT WORTH IT ANYMORE.”

Concern spread through the charmed one, Abigael was starting to hyperventilate slightly. Her angry words hightailing it into a destructive spiral.

“Abby you need to breath.” She warned. Trying to scoot closer to her without hurting herself in the process.

“SCREW BREATHING MEL.” The half demon yelled, “I’m a BLOODY HYBRID, nothing I won’t survive with my BASTARD powers.”

“Seriously Abby,” Mel continued, voice raising slightly, the former overlord was gasping rapidly now. Barely taking half a second between gulps of air.

“You need to calm down just the slightest so you can breath again.”

“Or,” Abbys voice had turned demented once again, “I could choke myself to death! Rid the world of one more bastard child!”

“No!” The lesbian shrieked, “Abby I swear if you die I’m going to kill you!”

“Yeah, who would miss me.” She added bitterly, “Definitely not anyone related to me.”

Mel reached out, taking a chance and cupping the side of Abigaels face.

“Abby don’t you see?” Her voice was comforting and genuine, “Family isn’t about blood relations. It’s who you decide to be around with. Who you decide to love. And who decides to to care and return it back. And damn it Abby, I choose you.” 

With that, she leaned in, pressing her lips against the British ones. They were thin, but very soft. And she could feel herself melting into the kiss.

After a few seconds, she felt the later relax too. Her hands falling down to gently   
land on Mels torso.   
Seconds later, the room stopped shaking, and the objects seized breaking.

And then everything was silent.

Mel decide to break away after a few more seconds, not wanting this to turn into something more just yet. 

When she pulled back, her eyes adjusted to see the former overlord up close. Her head was bowed, and silent tears ran down her face.

“W-why couldn’t they just accept me?” Abigael whimpered.

“Oh Carino.” Mel immediately leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the broken-hearted woman and Gently guiding her into her embrace.

The tears were silent, but continued for a while. Mel tried to quell them as best as she could.   
But what could she say? Abigaels heart had been trampled over and over again by her belligerent family. And this was just the final stab to the chest.

Thankfully, Abby had finally seemed to gotten over looking ‘weak’ in front of her. Which again, didn’t even apply to this situation. Cause the girl in her arms was the farthest from weak.

Ugh, she really hated that word.

She was slowly becoming aware of how cold the hybrid felt in her arms. Abby had shed that purple coat thing after they dropped her off. Leaving her in a grey off the shoulder long sleeved shirt. 

From both Nearly dying, exhausting herself, and then overusing her powers in rage, Mel was growing concerned over her overall body temp.

And the fact she hadn’t really regained any color since she got their.

She was also ridding herself of quite amount of water. And she probably hadn’t had anything to drink in the last day besides some type of alcohol.

Yeah, she needed to do something.

“Ok, we have to get you to the couch so you can drink something and regain some body heat,” she whispered into the laters ear, “Can you do that for me Carino?”

Abby moaned, looking up from where she’d been inaudibly shedding tears.

Her eyes looked both glassy, and distant. 

Now the glassy part could be tracked up to crying, but the distance is what worried Mel.

“Abby?” She jostled her slightly, “You with me?”

“Mmhmm.” Her head swayed a bit as she nodded. The tears had slowed considerably, and were now dropping singularly every so often.   
It was quite an odd way to cry, and she could only track it up to some weird Demon trait that prohibited her from crying normally .

Damn, even her demon DNA was trying to get her to stop showing emotions.

“Mmmel,” Abigael slurred, “I feelaabit off color.”

Mel frowned, “You’ve been seriously knocked around in terms of health today. We should get you resting, or a least a bit less corpse like.”

To her surprise Abby giggled at this. Like actually giggled. 

The world momentarily paused, as she was struck with how adorable Abigael Jameson-Caines laugh was.

It was possibly the cutest thing she’s ever heard. So light and airy and innocent. Not at all what you’d expect from a demon overlord.

Gah! Come on Mel, get over your lesbian ass and help her!

With a tiny grunt she got the hybrid sitting upwards.

“Ok, we’re gonna Stand up and go over to the couch now ok? We gotta try and bring up your body temp.” 

Abigael giggled again, swaying a bit from where she sat, “Oh Melly, I know a way we could bring up my body heat conSIDerably.”

Mel forced herself to ignore the blush that was definitely written across her face.

“N-no, not that Abby. Not in your state.” 

The girl hiccuped, now looking slightly confused.

The witch reached out, placing a hand on the laters forehead. It was met with a searing heat, confirming her suspicions.

“Oh god,” she groaned, “Abby you definitely have a fever. It’s why your acting kinda crazy.”

“Loopy!” She exclaimed, her mouth turned up into a wide smile, “I’ve gone loopy!”

Mel struggled to refrain from screaming, why now of all times did Abigaels stupid British voice and terms get to her. Why god damn lesbian Latina now!

“Ok, we’re gonna stand up now.” Her voice remained gentle, although a bit strained.

Abby nodded again, her head bobbing up and down, tears unsettlingly falling admits her manic smile.

Mel wrapped an arm around the slim girls waist, and With a heave, the two stood upwards.

Abigael nearly fell down immediately, her knees buckling and her body wobbling.

She tightened her grip on the sick woman, and slowly but carefully balanced their way over to the couch. 

Abby leaned forward, intent on falling back down, but instinctively Mel grabbed her by the back of her belt.

“Oh no you don’t! Theirs still glass all over.”

She scanned the furniture as best as she could, removing all pieces of Glass as fast as possible.

“Ok, now you can collapse.” Before her sentence was even done, Abigael dropped like a sack of hot potatoes.

“Heh, I didn’t mean literally.” Mel wavered, her voice tainted in worry.

“Mel do you see it!” The hybrid randomly exclaimed.

Oh she knew she wasn’t going to like the answer to this.

“See what?”

Abigael pointed upwards, her eyes glassy in awe, “The stars Mel! Look at the stars!”

Oh boy she needed to act fast.

Quick as the Flash, she found a blanket.   
Because every single time she remembered Abigael today, she was wrapped up in one like a burrito

Also the body temp, ya know.

Her fingers were nimble, and she took care in efficiently tucking her in. Making sure no body part (besides the head of course) was uncovered.

Abigael didn’t seem to mind, currently in the middle of her fever high. Rambling to herself.

Ok, on to medicine.

“Damn it.” She cursed aloud,   
where the hell would a Demon Overlord put medication? 

Abby was not dumb, quite the opposite. Always slow and methodical. Carefully planning everything so it somehow ended up in her favor.

But she was not blind, she knew that at any point something could go wrong, and she could be injured.

Knowing that, she wouldn’t have put any Medical supplies in a hard to reach place. It would be out and available at a moments notice.

Mel took this new realization into account, walking up to every available drawer and Cabinet, searching wildly, but also with a sense of care.   
When Abigael got better, she’d positively loose her head if one of her precious alcoholic drinks was destroyed. 

And Mel wasn’t about to risk her head being flame broiled, even if their current, uh, situation, applied some lenience in her general direction.

At least she hoped.

She wrenched open what seemed like the very last drawer, 

“That the Latina lesbian GODDESSES!” 

Practically abandoned, was a bag of medical supplies, including antibiotics and thermometers.

The next step would have been to go frantically check up on the currently delirious demon, but first, she took a god damn extinguisher and finally put out that fucking wall that had been burning for an hour straight.

How their wasn’t more smoke or ash everywhere, she had no fucking clue.

She all but ran back to the burritoed Abby, branding the Thermometer like a weapon.

Thank god it was a forehead reader, seemed Abby was really prepared for everything.

It took a few seconds to get a rating, but eventually it flashed in bright red letters 

115 *Farenheit

“Holy shit!” 

What the hell??? How was Abby not dying of brain damage right now.

She proceeded to panic for the next 30 seconds, only to be blatantly reminded, that Abigael was in fact, half demon.

Her demon side dulled her pain receptors.   
And gave her immunity in some areas.

Mel had a mini flashback to when Macy burned her hand on the stove and didn’t even blink.

So along with having slight immunity, it must also totally jack up her overall body temperature. Which is probably why she didn’t show symptoms till later.

Doing the math in her head, the Latina estimated that 115 Fahrenheit for her was probably like 102 degrees for Mel. 

Ok, so still a pretty good fever, but not as dangerous a she previously thought.

Still, she just had to tackle this like a regular fever. Considering they felt less, and ergo healed faster, the fever could possibly break in less then a day.

Her lips widened into a confident, but soft smile.

“You just need some good TLC Carino.” 

Abigael didn’t reply, she was far to delirious to understand what she was saying, nevertheless actually respond in a way that made sense.

At least the spontaneous crying had stopped. That had to be a plus.

But Mel knew , that if Abby was anything like herself when she had a fever, the tears of sickness would come along soon. 

She riffled through the bag, eventually finding a vile of what seemed to be a basic antibiotic for fevers. 

Unfortunately, it was the liquid kind, and she had no idea how she was gonna get the girl to drink it.

Her eyes traced over the unwell girl, not resting yet, but moving very slowly from where she’d lay. As if every position hurt in some way. 

Nearby, a lone shard of glass she had missed caught her eye. Whatever wine glass it had been apart of, long gone.

Wait, 

A downright conniving smile perked at her cheeks.

She may not know if this medication would work, but she did know Abigael. And that sometimes came in handy.

Mel quickly retrieved a shot glass, pouring in the small amount of medicine needed to be ingested.

She waved it around as if it was the Nobel prize.

“What’s this Abby?” She fake gasped, “A shot of super expensive alcohol made off the money of underpaid woman?”

Although wordy, it did the trick. 

Abigael shot up from bed like she’d just been revived from the dead. And in one motion, she grabbed the glass and down the medicine.

“Blegh!” She groaned, her face scrunching up in distaste, “Mellll, this wine tastes weird.”

“Oh I’m so sorry! Let me go get you somewhere better.”

Mel quickly went back and forth, returning with a glass of water.

“The finest Vodka you have.” She praised 

Abby nodded in approval, downing the liquid in one go. 

She shrugged, “Could be better.”

The medication was known to make you sleepy, so Mel wasn’t surprised when five minutes later Abigael passed out cold.

After watching the hybrid sleep for a few moments (what? She was annoyingly cute alright?) Mel went and made a cold compress. If anything, it should help bring the fever down faster.

She decided to just wait it out, be their when Abby wakes up and see if anything improved. It was the least she could do after the britt nearly killed herself to help them.

It was as she sat down on the semi shard covered couch, did she notice a very specific pile of ashes on the table, connected to a strip of burnt paper that had obviously been lit purposely.

It was when she caught feint writing, that was definitely not Abigaels, did she seem to understand.

Considering it was so deliberately burnt, it must have been what set the Demon overlord off.

A cold feeling washed over her spine, followed by hot rage.

It must have been a letter in which Abigaels only semi accepting family brutally rejected her.

This was the cause of her pain.

The cause of everything.

Burning anger filled Mels entire body, until she was practically breathing in the stuff.

In a snap decision she walked over to the counter where she’d seen a lighter earlier, and quickly returned, lighting the last scrap to burn into nothingness.

It felt satisfying to watch it char, to slowly crumple and darken and fight to stay alive. Yet their was no mercy. The last of it burned away, turning into flaky pieces of ash. 

And now their was just a pile of ash on Abbys table. 

What exactly was Mels plan here?

She could just let it be. But that felt empty, almost like she wasn’t finishing a task. Their had to be some kind of ending here. She just didn’t know what.

What did people even do with ash? Their was only two things the Latina could think of. One involved cigarettes and the other was the ashes of loved ones.

Or, the ashes of something memorable?

She hesitantly grabbed an unbroken jar, not entirely sure of what she was doing was worthwhile.

Would Abby even want this? Mel was thinking along the lines of possible closure. Like maybe if she personally threw the ashes somewhere dark and painful then it could simulate doing that to her family?

Except you know, minus the death.

It seemed like something Abigael would do, except with a subtle difference that wouldn’t just bring later trauma. 

Or she hoped.

She scooped up whatever ashes she could, screwing the jar closed efficiently.   
Pondering on where she could possibly place it, she heard some groaning to her left.

Instantly she set the jar down, completely forgotten, her attention now solely focused on the Hybrid.

A quick glance at the clock told her it had been two hours.

Whoa.

How long had she’d stared at Abby beforehand?

“Mel?” Abby questioned, shaking the lesbian out of any inter tourmoil she had.

“Hey!” She responded, relief evident in her words, she was just glad to see the Britt awake, “How are you feeling?”

“Right as rain?” Abigael retorted in confusion, “Why was I asleep? Did I Pass out?”

Oh boy. She didn’t remember any of her fever high.

“Well,” Mel hesitated.

Abby gave her a warning look, “Mel, don’t lie to me, your horrible at it. So whatever it is just go ahead and spill it. It can’t be worse then ‘your going to die in a pile of ashes if you don’t perform some extremely near impossible task’.”

Although nervous, she obliged. 

“You kinda had a fever? From everything that happened? Temp went up to like 115* degrees. I at first was totally freaking out cause I thought your brain had to practically be melting by then. Until I remembered your demon side gave you immunity to some things and probably made your overall body heat higher. Which now that I think about it, only shows just how worse it was that you were actually quite freezing. And then you started talking about the stars and I knew it had to be something bad so I found your medical supplies and I hope your not mad about that I kinda had to find the thermometer and I also did that ash jar thing and I put out the fire and—Mmph!”

She was roughly cut off by smooth lips on hers, Mel barely had the time to react before Abigael pulled away.

“Sorry Luv,” she shrugged, a tad sheepish, “You were kinda rambling.”

Mel was too shocked to respond, so she nodded instead.

The hybrid blushed lightly, “You did all that, and took care of me?”

It seemed to be a question, so the Latina finally snapped back to life, intent on making it a statement.

She reached out, cupping the side of Abbys face. Half out of emphasis and half semi wanting to check her temperature.

It seemed normal, so she went ahead.

“Of course Abby. You weren’t feeling well. And everyone deserves someone to be their for them when their at their lowest. Especially someone who really cares about them—And by the way I mean lowest in the most strengthening way possible cause I know your Demon mind constantly thinking your weak or something. Which is literally the farthest from the truth I can’t even—gah!”

She was interrupted yet AGAIN by Abbys very enticing lips. 

This time she was a tad more prepare so she actually kissed back before the later pulled away.

“And what was the kiss for this time?” She smirked lightly.

A soft smile graced the Hybrids face. It was small and genuine. Mel quite liked it.

“That was just cause I wanted too. And in thanks I guess.” A more lopsided smirk appearing.

Mel let out a small chuckle, overall just happy with everything that had happened.

“Wait,” Abby frowned, “Did you say i talked about the stars???”

Okayyyy SUBJECT CHANGE!

“I put out that wall you burned. It was weirdly durable for being alit for so long.”

“Mel?!”

She chose to ignore her, “I also put those ashes into a jar and-“

-“wait what ashes?”

Mel paused this time, not entirely sure on how the demon would take it.

She moved out of the way, taking a spot next to Abby on the couch.

“I kinda sorta, erm, re-lit the letter. Let it burn.”

Her arm lifted, finger pointing in the direction of the abandoned container on the counter

Abigaels face showed nothing but bitter anger, “And then you decided to commemorate it by putting it in a jar? That wasn’t just some random letter Melanie! That was—“

—“A letter from your sister and mom,” Mel answered softly, gently taking the laters hand in hers, “I know.”

“Then why would you do that?” The brunette asked, visible hurt and confusion in her eyes, “Why would you practically put it on a pedestal?”

“It was for you.” She replied.

“And how could that possible be for me?!”

“Like this.”

Mel got up to grab the jar, coming back so she was standing in front of the hybrid.

“I did this so you could deal with the ashes. As much as you will probably deny it, your mom and sister meant something to you. And I can’t even imagine the world of hurt your going through right now. So I thought, maybe, to get all your anger out. You could use throw the ashes however you may. Whether it be into a fire, the ocean, the gates of Tartarus for all I care. It could sorta be like throwing them in, except you know, minus the death.”

A lapse of silence followed the explanation, in which Mel quickly tried to figure out if she could orb and make it out alive if the Demon-Witch started to hurl fireballs at her.

“Thank you.”

Mel blinked. Trying to figure out if that just happened.

Abigael stood up as well now, head bowed slightly to try and hide her face.

“Y-you didn’t have to do that. You didn’t have to do any of this....all so thought out and caring. It’s unbelievable you’d do this for me.”

She looked up, smiling fondly, “But I guess I’m just to have to get used to it. You being the most stubborn person I know.”

The Latina smiled back, “You better. I have a feeling I’ll be seeing more of you from now on.”

The beautiful moment was broken by Mels phone, proudly screaming “I kissed a Girl.” By Katy Perry.

Abigael chuckled, “Katy Perry? Isn’t that a bit on the nose? What’s next, Girl in red?”

“The fact you even know that name only shows your playlist is no better then mine!” She shot back just as fast. 

That seemed to shut her up, temporarily at least.

Mels brows furrowed, “Macy and Maggie are wondering what’s taking so long. I guess I better get back to them.” 

Abbys exterior dimmed, but she was quick to hide it.

“Well then, Until next time Fe-Mel-ist, I suppose I do owe you charmed ones a favor now.”

The lesbian cocked her head to the side, “No favors are necessary. Their is a such a thing as doing something from the kindness of your own heart.”

The later looked a bit shocked, her smile widening, “Leave it to you to keep on surprising me.”

Mel smirked, “As I said, you know me.”

She then threw the magical orb down, causing a portal back to the Control center.

About halfway through she turned around.

“As a matter of fact, their is maybe one thing you could do?”

The Britt looked a bit confused, but nodded, “Name it.”

She smiled, “Could you give me a nickname that isn’t some insult?”

Abby froze, her head tilting to the side slightly like she did.   
Her eyebrows scrunched, the ferocity of her stare shocking Mel. Temporarily making her forget how to Move or breath. 

She nodded again, and uttered one word.

“Atlantis.”

And then the portal closed. Leaving Mel back at Safe space.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love ❤️ 
> 
> Hope you guys didn’t enjoy it TOO MUCH 😂
> 
> Also Leave a Kudos if you Stan Overwitch .
> 
> You can also leave a kudos if you make up the 97% of the charmed fandom that ships Hacy Religiously I don’t exclude here.


End file.
